


Day 7 - Momoi - electrify

by Fogfire



Series: 30 Days of writing [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogfire/pseuds/Fogfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is there a love at first notice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7 - Momoi - electrify

Momi has never been a girl for love at first sight. The few guys she took interest in from the beginning turned out to be fools. Or best friend/most annoying, as i ln Daikis case.   
She doesn’t notice you at first, at least, not like that. But when she does, she’s electrified.  
Is there a love at first notice?


End file.
